<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely by greyedges</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701723">Lovely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedges/pseuds/greyedges'>greyedges</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus just wants to love his bff, Angst, Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt, scorpius is v sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedges/pseuds/greyedges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger Warning: attempted suicide , depression<br/>Scorpius is more than unhappy and Albus will do anything to be by his side. Or Scorpius struggles with depression and Albus is concerned but doesn't always know how to handle the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Reuploaded / updated because I added a better ending but it wasn’t long enough to be its own chapter pls bare with me lol*</p><p>'Lovely' by Twenty One Pilots fits this story almost perfectly so that's what it's named after. Go give it a listen if you haven't already.<br/>This was requested by someone on Wattpad so I'm uploading it here too, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus made a humming noise as he pretended to think about his next move against Scorpius. Wizards chest had been his idea - Scorpius had been extra sad the past few hours and Albus knew a win in chess always cheered the other boy up. "Bishop to C4," he spoke and watched as the figures moved themselves across the board.</p><p>A soft snort came from the blond boys mouth, "You're going easy on me on purpose, aren't you?"</p><p>Albus scoffed, "Of course not! I'm determined to win," he lied. He was purposefully letting Scorpius win in hopes of getting him in a better mood. He wasn't sure what had brought his best friend down, but he could tell that Scorpius didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>He glanced up at his best friend, taking in his numb expression. Scorpius' eyelids looked heavy and Albus was sure it was from more than just lack of sleep. His soft blond hair was messy and falling in his eyes which was an unusual sight on the Malfoy. His brown eyes were trained on the board as if he was forcing himself to focus on the game rather than the thoughts in his head and Albus' heart ached at the sight.</p><p>Albus had spent the last week at the Malfoy Manor and his stay had overlapped with the anniversary of Astoria's death, so Albus had a feeling his low mood had something to do with that.</p><p>The boys played a few more moves, Scorpius loosing more and more enthusiasm with each play. </p><p>There was a knock at Scorpius' bedroom door, causing both boys to pause their game.</p><p>"Come in," Scorpius called, knowing it could only be his father.</p><p>Draco pushed the door open and cast a polite smile at both of them, "I don't mean to disrupt your game, but I just wanted to remind you that it's getting late and you both need to pack for Hogwarts tomorrow. I don't think Ginny and Harry want their son back sleep deprived a day before school begins," he teased softly.</p><p>Albus chuckled, "We know, Mr. Malfoy. We'll finish this and be off to bed, don't worry."</p><p>"Alright then, goodnight boys," Draco nodded, stepping back out of the door way.</p><p>"Goodnight," Albus chimed just as Scorpius said, "Love you, dad."</p><p>Draco seemed slightly surprised, but quickly responded, "I love you too, Scorpius. And I love you, Albus." He shut the door before Albus could process his words.</p><p>"Your dad just said he loved me," Albus whispered in shock.</p><p>Scorpius cracked a small half smile - the first Albus had seen his lips turn upward all day, "Yeah, he loves you like another son. He probably cares about you more than me," He joked dryly.</p><p>Albus reached across the chess board to shove his best friend, "No he doesn't, don't say that."</p><p>"No, he does. I'm sure he'd be better off with you instead of me anyways," Scorpius shook his head.</p><p>"Your dad needs you," Albus frowned. He opened his mouth to say more but Scorpius cut him off, standing up abruptly.</p><p>"It's late, I think I'm going to go shower," he explained.</p><p>"You don't want to finish the match? You're probably going to win," Albus tried, gesturing to the board.</p><p>"I'm good," he replied simply, moving towards the door. "I know it's kind of late, so you don't have to wait up for me," he told Albus who gave him a curious look in response.</p><p>"Oh? Okay... I mean I probably will anyways," Albus shrugged, moving to his feet to get changed into his pajamas.</p><p>Albus didn't pay much attention as Scorpius left and shut the door behind him. He then changed into pajama pants and an old t-shirt before climbing into Scorpius' bed. He spotted both of their Hogwarts letters on Scorpius' nightstand and grabbed them, rereading over their supplies list.</p><p>Draco had already taken them both shopping for their books, but Albus knew Scorpius would be anxious and make them check and recheck the list before boarding the train in two days.</p><p>He was excited for this upcoming year - he and Scorpius would be seventh years, finally at the top of the food chain, and one more year closer to freedom. He hadn't brought it up with Scorpius yet, but he had hoped they'd move in together after they graduated. The thought of him and Scorpius having a space to themselves made him giddy and he began daydreaming about what it would be like. The daydreams of course led to more romantic thoughts about Scorpius. He had to stop and remind himself that there was at least a whole year until they could move in together, and that he hadn't even told Scorpius about his feelings for him.</p><p>Albus made a promise to himself that he'd find the courage this year. A promise he had made to himself the past three years and had failed...</p><p>He groaned as he thought about having to tell Scorpius and rolled over to his side, noticing on the clock that Scorpius had been gone for nearly thirty minutes. Scorpius rarely took long showers - he hated being alone with his thoughts for so long, Albus knew. Albus deiced to give his friend a few more minutes before being concerned. He sighed and pulled the covers over him, snuggling into the soft sheets that smelled like Scorpius.</p><p>Albus hadn't realized that he'd dozed off until he was startled awake by the sound of thunder off in the distance. He opened his eyes to see Scorpius still not occupying the space next to him. He turned back to the clock to see that he'd been out for nearly twenty minutes and cursed under his breath. He forced himself out of Scorpius' bed, passing the window to see that it wasn't even raining yet. He quickly shut the curtains and stepped towards the door.</p><p>He walked down the hall towards Scorpius' bathroom which was clearly in use - the light was shining through the cracks around the door and the sound of the shower running was obvious. He hesitated for a moment, but then knocked.</p><p>"Scorpius? Are you doing okay in there?" He asked loudly so the other boy would hear him over the running water.</p><p>A frustrated groan came from the other side of the door, "Albus - no." Albus flinched at the sound of something crashing followed by Scorpius' weak voice, "Go away!"</p><p>"Scorpius, what's wrong?" Albus asked frantically, pressing his ear to the door in attempt to hear what was happening.</p><p>"Go away," Scorpius repeated, his voice sounding pained and almost desperate, "Just let me die."</p><p>Albus's heart nearly stopped at those words. He had spoken so quietly that Albus nearly hadn't heard him. "Scorpius! No!" He quickly tried the handle, finding it was locked. "Fuck," he muttered, darting back to Scorpius' room to grab his wand.</p><p>He knew his wand was buried somewhere in his stuff and didn't even bother looking for it when he spotted Scorpius' on the dresser and raced back to the bathroom.</p><p>"Alohomora," he practically cried, ripping the door open.</p><p>Scorpius was slouched on the ground as if he'd fallen, two empty potion bottles slipping from his hands, a few others shattered around him. He was still in his clothes and the shower was running but had been unused.</p><p>Albus threw himself to the floor, lifting Scorpius' head that had gone limp, resting on his shoulder, "Scorpius!" he shouted, tears springing to his eyes. he grabbed the two bottles from his hands, reading the labels and crying harder, "What the fuck, Scorpius?!" he sobbed. One bottle read 'Draught of Living Death' and the other was a strong pain potion Albus had only ever seen his own father use after coming home from a tough fight at work with bad magical injuries. Both potions he knew Draco kept on the top shelf, not to be used regularly. Scorpius must have knocked the others down trying to reach them.</p><p>"Draco!" Albus screamed, unaware of what his body was even doing as he pushed up off the floor. His entire brain was fuzzy with fear and his vision was blurry with tears. Everything was happening too fast. "Draco!" He cried again, stumbling down the hall towards Draco's room. "Draco, please!"</p><p>The door at the end of the hallway slammed open and Draco hurried out in his night robes, a concerned look on his face, "What? What is it?"</p><p>"It's Scorpius, he - he-" Albus couldn't finish his sentence as Draco pushed past him to the bathroom.</p><p>Albus watched, paralyzed with tears streaming down his face, as Draco had the same reaction he did. He dropped to the floor, shouting Scorpius' name, feeling his pulse and reading the labels on the bottles.</p><p>Draco reacted quickly, scooping an unconscious Scorpius into his arms. Albus ran after him as Draco made his way downstairs towards the front door. The second he was past the antiapparation wards, he was gone. Albus was lucky enough to grab onto Draco's arm at the last second and was being pulled through space and time along with them.</p><p>Albus stumbled to the ground and cringed at the fake, bright white light that flooded his vision. He barely gave himself time to stable himself or his uneasy stomach as he pushed himself up from the white tile floor of St. Mungo's.</p><p>Through his blurry vision, he spotted Draco frantically telling a medi-witch that Scorpius needed help immediately. He stumbled towards them as the witch summoned a stretcher and helped lay Scorpius down carefully. She began quickly guiding Scorpius away, motioning for Draco to follow through the doors that separated the guests and the patients.</p><p>"Wait!" Albus cried out, moving as fast as his feet would take him, even though they felt full of cement.</p><p>"Family only," The medi-witch frowned, continuing to walk away.</p><p>"He is family," Draco insisted.</p><p>"Please," Albus begged, not in the right state of mind to process that Draco actually meant it.</p><p>"Sorry, it's the policy," the medi-witch didn't seem sorry as she pushed past them both, the doors swinging shut behind her.</p><p>"I'll come get you as soon as I can," Draco assured, putting a comforting hand on Albus' shoulder before turning around and running after his son and the nurse.</p><p>Albus let out a ragged breath and fell to his knees, "Scorpius, please," he cried, not caring if anyone saw or heard him. He dropped his head to his lap, sobbing into his hands as the image of an unconscious Scorpius replayed in his mind. 'What if I was too late?' he kept wondering, making himself cry harder as he thought about it.</p><p>He could hear people whispering, but didn't bother to try and listen until he heard his last name.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the Potter kid."</p><p>"Should we call his parents?"</p><p>Albus didn't hear the rest of the conversation between the receptionists as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up, "Can I see Scorpius yet?" he asked quickly, noticing that the hand belonged to another medi-witch.</p><p>"No, not yet," she frowned. "Come sit," she said softly, gesturing to the many empty seats along the walls.</p><p>Albus sniffled loudly, his tears still falling as he obediently followed her to a chair.</p><p>He knew she was talking to him, but he couldn't pay attention to anything she was saying. Only pictures and thoughts of Scorpius clouded his mind as he continued to cry and sniffle.</p><p>••••</p><p>The next thing Albus could remember was waking up with a sore bum and a massive kink in his neck. He stirred and shifted, realizing he had fallen asleep in the waiting room seats, leaning on someone. He sucked in a large breath, suddenly scared he had fallen asleep on the nurses shoulder. He sat up quickly, eyes wide as he looked over at the poor woman who had become his pillow.</p><p>"Mum?" he asked, his voice small.</p><p>"Hi love," she greeted softly, reaching out and brushing his messy black hair out of his eyes.</p><p>"When did you get here? Can I see Scorpius yet?" he asked, suddenly feeling the tears spring back into his eyes as if he never stopped crying in the first place.</p><p>"I got here about an hour ago, you've been out nearly that whole time," she spoke slowly. "It's almost two AM. I want you to come home with me, get some rest in your bed and then you can come back in the morning to visit Scorpius."</p><p>"No," Albus choked, "I want to see him now, is he okay? Is he alive?" He stood up, suddenly feeling light headed and dizzy from from standing too quickly.</p><p>His mum immediately recognized his pale face and grabbed his arm, guiding him back down onto the chair, "Scorpius is going to be okay for now," she said uncertainly, "But you need to get some sleep."</p><p>Albus shook his head, "No, I need Scorpius."</p><p>Ginny sighed in defeat, knowing her son was the most stubborn person she knew.</p><p>For the next hour Albus sat fidgeting and fighting tears while his mother dozed off.</p><p>Every doctor or medi-witch that passed Albus would perk up hoping they had news about Scorpius but they never did. They always were doing other errands or had information on other patients.</p><p>Guilt and worry was beginning to eat Albus up as the clock ticked by, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to go back to sleep at this rate. He couldn't even think about how or why his mother was here. Had Draco contacted her? Or had the ladies that were whispering behind the front desk called her? He didn't really care, he just wanted to know if Scorpius was going to die or not.</p><p>A second wave of tears wracked Albus' body at the thought of his best friend purposefully wanting to end his own life. He physically couldn't hold himself up as he shook with each sob. He didn't even have it in him to feel bad about waking his mother up. He felt her hand on his back and could hear her talking softly but couldn't make out any words. He didn't care what she had to say anyways. Nothing would make him feel better except seeing with his own eyes that Scorpius was alive and okay.</p><p>Albus wasn't sure what time it was when a young medi-witch with soft, tired eyes came up to them, "You're Albus, correct?"</p><p>"Yes," he sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand, "Is Scorpius okay? Can I see him?" he asked before she could even add anything.</p><p>She smiled gently, "Yes, you're both able to visit Mr. Malfoy now."</p><p>Albus jumped from his seat, barely waiting for the witch to guide them to his room.</p><p>"Scorpius' vitals are stable now, and his system is clear of any potions or toxins. However, do not be startled for he is still unconscious. It'll take him a few hours to come to, so please be patient," the medi-witch explained gently as they followed her down the corridor.</p><p>"How long will he be out?" Albus asked nervously.</p><p>"It could be anywhere between an hour or five," she responded.</p><p>Albus wasn't able to ask anymore questions as they stopped in front of the door. He hesitated, glancing at the medi-witch for confirmation. She nodded and gestured for him to enter. He took a deep breath and pushed it open.</p><p>At the sight of Scorpius in the hospital bed, his throat tightened and the never-ending tears reappeared, already falling to his cheeks as he practically sprinted to Scorpius' side.</p><p>Scorpius looked peaceful even though his hair was pushed out of his face and his cheeks were paler than usual. Albus reached forward and tousled his blonde hair, letting it fall over his forehead and nearly into his eyes like he normally wore it.</p><p>"Please wake up soon," Albus' voice shook, "I need you." He found Scorpius' hand underneath the thin blanket they'd covered him with and gripped it tightly, letting the blond boy know he was there with him.</p><p>Albus' bottom lip quivered as he watched his best friend lay there, his chest rising and falling slowly. "Wake up," he begged quietly before he couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell to his knees on the floor, letting go of Scorpius' hand. He gripped onto the metal side of the bed and cried just as hard as he had on the waiting room floor earlier.</p><p>He felt a hand rest on his back and assumed it was his mother, so he was surprised when Draco's voice took him from his thoughts and tears.</p><p>"He's alive because of you, you know?"</p><p>Albus sniffled loudly, pulling back slowly to look at Draco, "I should've been faster."</p><p>"No," Draco sighed, shifting onto his knees next to Albus, "If you hadn't of found him when you did, he probably wouldn't have made it. So thank you. Thank you for saving my son. I'll always be grateful for you." He continued, "I don't even know how you knew to find him. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there."</p><p>"But I didn't do anything," Albus choked, "I should've checked on him earlier when I thought something was up, but I didn't think it was a big deal and fell asleep."</p><p>Draco moved his hand on Albus' back in comforting circles, "That doesn't matter, Albus. You found him when you did and that's all that matters. You saved him."</p><p>Albus felt the tears coming on again, "I just don't understand why he did it in the first place."</p><p>"Me neither," Draco frowned. He then wrapped his arm around Albus' shoulder and pulled him into his chest. Albus couldn't hold back the new wave of tears and let himself sob into Draco's chest.</p><p>Draco let him cry it out, shedding a few tears himself, as he rubbed Albus' back comfortingly. He needed the contact just as much as Albus did in this moment. Scorpius had been right, Draco loved Albus equally as a son, Albus knew that now.</p><p>After Albus had drained his tears, Draco pulled away. "Your mum wants you to go home with her. You need to get some rest and you can come see Scorpius bright and early."</p><p>"I need to be here when he wakes up," Albus shook his head defiantly.</p><p>"I will have a medi-witch call you as soon as he does, I promise," Draco assured.</p><p>Albus thought about it, glancing up at Scorpius and over at the door where his mum was standing, and then back at Draco who looked more broken than Albus had ever seen him, except at Astoria's funeral.</p><p>"No. I can't. I'm staying," Albus insisted, "I can't leave his side again."</p><p>Draco nodded, "Very well. I'll tell your mother that she can go get some sleep and I'll watch out for you."</p><p>"Thank you," Albus' voice shook.</p><p>Draco stood up, helping Albus to his feet as he did so.</p><p>Albus watched for a moment as Draco talked to his mum before turning back to Scorpius.</p><p>"Please wake up soon, I need you," Albus' voice wavered and he felt a new rush of tears coming.</p><p>••••</p><p>Albus slept poorly.</p><p>He'd managed to squeeze himself next to Scorpius - ignoring the hesitant looks from the medi-witches. Not only was the bed uncomfortable, but his body was rigid out of fear of bumping or making Scorpius uncomfortable. And there was the fact that his mind wouldn't stop wandering and overthinking about Scorpius and why he tried to kill himself.</p><p>Draco had managed to doze off in one of the stiff chairs and every time Albus had woken up, he'd glanced over to see Draco attempting to fight off sleep.</p><p>Every hour a medi-witch came and checked Scorpius' vitals and each time Albus would ask when he was going to wake up.</p><p>Each time the nurse would give the same answer.</p><p>"It could be a few more hours," she would say softly, giving him a sympathetic look.</p><p>At seven o'clock on the dot, Harry showed up in his Auror robes.</p><p>"Potter," Draco greeted tiredly, standing up from his chair.</p><p>"Malfoy," Harry nodded. "I'm here to take Albus home," he explained.</p><p>Draco gestured to the hospital bed where Scorpius was still unconscious and Albus was curled up at his side, "I believe he's still asleep."</p><p>Harry stepped towards the bed and gently rested a hand on Albus' shoulder. On contact his son shot awake, his eyes going wide, "Is he awake?" He asked immediately, sitting up and turning towards Scorpius.</p><p>"No," Harry's voice grabbed his attention. "I'm here to take you home before I have to be at work. You need to pack for school tomorrow."</p><p>Albus shook his head furiously, "No, I'm not leaving — not until Scorpius wakes up and I know he's okay. I'm not going back to Hogwarts without him."</p><p>Harry sighed, "You don't really have a choice, Al."</p><p>"I'm not going!" He insisted, sending a glare at his father.</p><p>His father stepped back in defeat, knowing as well as Ginny that Albus got all the stubbornness genes from both of them combined. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he thought about his next move. "Fine. I will speak with McGonagall, let her know the situation, and see how long she will permit you to stay with him — but know that I'm not pleased about this."</p><p>As Harry began walking towards the door, Draco spoke warily. "You'll tell McGonagall about Scorpius, won't you?"</p><p>"I can, yes."</p><p>Draco's shoulders sagged in relief, "Thank you. School completely slipped my mind I was so worried about him. I would've forgotten to notify them."</p><p>"I understand," Harry reached out and placed a stiff, but comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, "Let me know if there's anything you need."</p><p>"Thank you," Draco repeated as Harry's hand fell back to his side. "Anything we need?" Harry nodded in confirmation, pressing his lips together to hide his hesitance. "Could you possibly bring Albus and I breakfast? The food here isn't too appetizing as you might know."</p><p>Harry hesitated but nodded, "I'll see what I can bring back." He then disappeared through the door, his cloak billowing behind him.</p><p>"I think that was the nicest your father has ever been to me," Draco commented as he pushed his chair closer to Scorpius' bed and sat down on Albus' side.</p><p>"I think he feels guilty – or at least inadequate," Albus replied, furrowing his brows.</p><p>Draco gave Albus a curious look, "What would he feel guilty for?"</p><p>Albus shrugged, "For being a jerk to us in general, and now something awful has happened and he wants to seem like a good guy. Also my mom probably threatened him."</p><p>The medi-witch entered, pausing their conversation. They both stayed quiet and watched her intently as she fiddled with a few things, checking Scorpius' breathing and heartbeat.</p><p>Albus felt like he was holding his breath, scared to move in fear of bumping Scorpius and messing up any of her readings, although he's not sure how that would impact anything, he didn't want to risk it.</p><p>"How is he doing?" He asked as soon as she finished the typical checks.</p><p>She smiled at him softly, "He's doing fine," she informed. "His breathing is slower than normal, but nothing concerning. He should wake up soon and then we'll be able to tell how he's feeling."</p><p>"Soon? How soon?" Albus wondered nervously.</p><p>The medi-witch gave him the same look she had the last eight times he's asked that. "Hopefully within the next hour or so. Though we can't be sure. The effects of the potions he drank and our own spells can keep someone out for a while. We want his body to wake up naturally because he needs the rest in order to heal faster," she explained. "We had to extract the potions back out through his throat which can be really damaging even with the proper spells. His body is trying to recover from multiple types of damage right now."</p><p>Albus cringed and ducked his head at the image in his head of what they had to do to Scorpius and the thought of how it could have hurt his best friend, and possibly not even saving him.</p><p>Draco reached out and placed a comforting hand on Albus' forearm, "It's okay, Albus. He'll wake up."</p><p>Albus turned and met Draco's eyes. He looked tired and broken, Albus had never seen him with such dark bags under his eyes. He couldn't tell if Draco was saying that because he knew it was true or if he was just trying to reassure himself that Scorpius would wake up.</p><p>All Albus could do was just nod.</p><p>Several long, quiet minutes passed while the medi-witch scribbled things onto her paper until Harry returned, carrying to-go containers.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind Muggle fast food. It was the closest thing," Harry explained.</p><p>Draco stood and met him at the counter, eyeing the paper bag and styrofoam container. "You really have no class, Potter," he scoffed, but accepted the food. "Thank you, though."</p><p>Albus, however, didn't move from his spot next to Scorpius, not wanting to miss any moment when he could possibly wake up. His stomach wasn't interested in food anyways.</p><p>"Al, are you going to come eat?" Harry wondered.<br/>
"No, I'm staying here," he replied, not taking his eyes off Scorpius.</p><p>"Come on, you have to eat," Harry sighed and Albus knew he had his hands on his hips without having to look at him.</p><p>Albus didn't respond, ignoring Harry.</p><p>"You should really eat something, Albus. Even if it's one piece of fruit," Draco commented gently, "Scorpius wouldn't want you to starve."</p><p>Albus sighed and gave in, carefully slipping off the bed. He ignored the men when Harry muttered something to Draco about being 'unfair' and 'knowing my son better.'</p><p>He helped himself to a single strawberry and Harry pulled him to the side.</p><p>"Have you talked to McGonagall yet?" Albus wondered.</p><p>"No, I haven't been there yet, I just got food. I just wanted to know-"</p><p>"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter, sir," the medi-witch spoke suddenly, her voice strained.</p><p>Albus' head snapped in Scorpius' direction, no longer caring what his father had to say.</p><p>"I think he's waking up," she explained quickly.</p><p>Albus was by Scorpius' side within seconds. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.</p><p>Scorpius' face scrunched up and he turned his head, mumbling something incoherent.</p><p>"Hey, it's me Scorpius. I'm here," Albus spoke softly, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin on the back of Scorpius' hand, "Your dad is here too."</p><p>Suddenly Scorpius' eyes fluttered open and met with Albus' almost instantly.</p><p>Albus let out a shaky breath of relief, "Hi," was all he could muster out before Scorpius' face of confusion turned to fear. His eyes went wide and his breathing became heavy. Albus recognized it immediately.</p><p>"I think he's having a panic attack," Albus explained quickly, "Give him some space," he instructed, gesturing to their fathers and the several new healers that had started to crowd around.</p><p>Scorpius sat up with a jerk, letting out a frustrated cry when his arm was restricted with an IV.</p><p>"Hey, Scorpius, it's okay – you're okay," Albus' hands moved to Scorpius' shoulders, attempting to hold him still.</p><p>Tears sprung from Scorpius' eyes as he looked around the room wildly, "Where am I?" He croaked, his voice sounding coarse and quiet.</p><p>"We're at St. Mungo's. You're safe, you're with me," Albus assured. He let one of his hands move up to Scorpius' jaw and guided his head to face him. "Look at me. You're okay," he repeated.</p><p>Scorpius had had numerous panic attacks during their years at Hogwarts. He had always been on the nervous side, but after their time traveling fiasco and Delphi, panic attacks and nightmares were a common occurrence between the two of them and Albus knew how to deal with it.</p><p>Albus watched as the fear and confusion slowly drained from Scorpius' features and his breathing slowed back down. "Albus?" He whispered.</p><p>"Yes, it's me. I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere. You're safe," he explained, nodding encouragingly.</p><p>Scorpius' shoulders sagged and he practically fell forward into Albus, his arms slipping around Albus' torso. Albus reacted quickly, his own arms tightening around his shoulders as he pulled him to his chest.</p><p>The boys sat there holding on to each other for several long minutes until Scorpius broke the silence, his hoarse voice mumbling into Albus' shirt.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he cried. Albus barely recognized his voice because of how scratchy it sounded. Albus' heart clenched sadly at the sound and held onto Scorpius tighter.</p><p>"Shh, you're okay now and that's all the matters," Albus whispered back.</p><p>••••</p><p>Albus watched as his father, Draco, and the head healer discussed what Scorpius was going to have to do next. He wasn't sure why he and Scorpius couldn't hear what was going on – they were going to have to know eventually.</p><p>Scorpius tugged on his sleeve and Albus immediately tore his eyes away from the adults.</p><p>The blond's voice was still hoarse and it apparently hurt to talk so Scorpius hadn't said much since he woke up. Albus didn't really mind, he was just happy he was alive in the first place. They had been sitting in the hospital bed while the healers checked up on Scorpius and took tests on his vitals for the millionth time it seemed.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered, looking up at Albus, his eyes glassy with un-fallen tears.</p><p>Albus frowned and shifted, "For what?"</p><p>"For finding me," he said sincerely, his hand still holding onto Albus' sleeve like he didn't want to let go.</p><p>"But you-"</p><p>"I regretted immediately after I heard your panicked voice," He swallowed thickly as if fighting the pain in his throat. "I knew I couldn't do that to you but it was too late. I don't remember anything after that."</p><p>Albus sucked in a deep breath, holding Scorpius' gaze intently, "I don't know what's going on in your mind right now – I won't pretend to understand either – but I just want you to know that I need you. I need you more than anyone in this entire world. Your dad needs you too and we both love you so much."</p><p>Albus took a deep breath. "Seeing you unconscious..." he shook his head trying to erase the image in his mind, "I've never been more terrified in my life. I didn't think I'd ever get to talk to you again, hear your voice... or... or..." he trailed off, thinking that maybe saying 'or see you smile again,' was too much.</p><p>He opened his mouth to try and say more but Scorpius cut him off. He reached his hand not gripping Albus' sleeve and rested it on Albus' chest, just below his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he croaked, his voice catching at the end. Albus wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or the emotion he could see building up in his eyes. "I wasn't thinking about you or dad when it was happening, all I could think about was myself and... and my mum."</p><p>Albus was quiet for a moment, debating if he should ask the next thing to come out of his mouth. "Do you still want to... die?"</p><p>Scorpius stiffened. He pulled his hands away from Albus and fiddled with his fingers in his lap instead. "I dunno," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his best friend.</p><p>"You don't know?"</p><p>The sound of something between a cry and a groan left Scorpius' mouth. It seemed to irritate his throat immediately after and he coughed slightly, "I don't want to die exactly... I just," his voice wavered, "I just don't want to be alive?"</p><p>Albus frowned deeply but before he was able to think of an appropriate response, his father approached them.</p><p>Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, grabbing their attention. "Al, I have to go to work now. I'll return at the end of the day with McGonagall's response to you being able to stay with Scorpius or not. I advise you to go home, see your mum and pack for school, in case you're not excused."</p><p>"But I'm not leaving Scorpius, I don't care what McGonagall says," Albus insisted.</p><p>Scorpius' hand returned to Albus' chest, making Albus turn back to him, "If you have to go to school, it's okay. I'll be fine."</p><p>"No, I can't leave you again," he choked, tears brimming at his eyes as he imagined himself back at Hogwarts alone. That was a nightmare.</p><p>Harry let out an annoyed sigh, "I'm not here to argue, Albus Severus. You don't get a say in what happens. I have to go to work now. Goodbye." He nodded at the boys and left after giving a small wave of acknowledgement to Draco and the healer.</p><p>After he was gone, Draco stepped forward, moving to sit down gently on Scorpius' end of the bed.</p><p>"I've been speaking with the healer," he began slowly. He looked tired and Albus didn't blame him. The creases around his eyes and forehead seemed more prominent than usual and his hair was pulled back in a lazy ponytail rather than his usual sleek braid. Albus didn't dare say anything, knowing he probably looked the same, if not worse.</p><p>"How long do I have to stay here?" Scorpius asked.</p><p>"They're keeping you here for the rest of today, just to make sure you're clean of any potions," Draco answered. Albus felt hopeful, if Scorpius only had to stay for today then there was a chance they'd be back at Hogwarts together.</p><p>Draco continued. "Then tomorrow they're going to move you to the psychiatric wing where you'll be seeing a Mind Healer," he gave Scorpius a sympathetic frown.</p><p>Albus could feel Scorpius closing up – retreating from the situation without actually leaving. "And how long will I have to stay there?"</p><p>"A minimum of three days, most likely longer. Until the healers feel you're doing okay," Draco explained.</p><p>Scorpius slouched against the headboard and Albus' shoulder, his hands moving to cover his face as he processed this information.</p><p>The hope Albus had before quickly vanished.</p><p>••••</p><p>Harry returned around six o'clock and was upset to see that Albus hadn't gone home at all during the day.</p><p>"I told you, I'm not leaving Scorpius," Albus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"McGonagall has allowed you to stay with him until Monday, when classes actually begin. She said you're no use to Scorpius if you also miss all the classwork," Harry informed.</p><p>Albus pouted but didn't argue with his father, knowing he couldn't make him change Headmaster McGonagall's mind.</p><p>"It'll be okay," Scorpius assured him, "Maybe you can come visit me on weekends or something." He tried to sound hopeful but Albus couldn't get over the fact that that insinuated he'd be in the hospital for a long time.</p><p>"Yeah," Albus nodded solemnly, searching Scorpius' face for any kind of hope that he'd be well soon.</p><p>"Al," Harry broke their moment, "You should come home with me and have one last dinner with us before you and Lily go back to Hogwarts and James goes off to University."</p><p>Albus glanced back at Scorpius who gave him a small encouraging nod. But he could see through it. He could see that Scorpius needed him even if he didn't say it. He was fragile right now and Albus was the only thing holding him up.</p><p>"I'm going to stay with Scorpius, dad."</p><p>"You have to come home sometime, Al," Harry sighed, "You haven't been home in over a week."</p><p>He wanted to respond with, 'Scorpius is my home,' but he knew that wouldn't fly with his dad, and also might make things awkward between him and Scorpius, so he didn't.</p><p>"I'll be home to pack up my stuff in a few days," he replied.</p><p>Harry just shook his head disapprovingly and left, knowing better than to argue and fight.</p><p>••••</p><p>That night Albus sat awake, staring into the dark and quiet room. Scorpius had been asleep for a while now, his head on Albus' lap while Albus gently ran his fingers through his thin hair.</p><p>Albus couldn't help the awful thoughts and images that were clouding his mind. Thoughts of him being too late and Scorpius dying. Or thinking about what led to Scorpius being so sad he wanted to end his own life. Albus just couldn't process any of it.</p><p>He wasn't surprised when he suddenly felt tears fall onto his cheeks, not realizing they'd been building up in his eyes. He was sure it was a mixture of sadness and exhaustion from not getting any sleep the last two nights.</p><p>He pulled his free hand up to his mouth to silence any sobs he felt, his chest shook slightly as he let himself cry. He tried to be quiet for Scorpius but he couldn't control it anymore, all his emotions seemed to be pouring out of him.</p><p>He was glad Draco had gone home for the night. He left very late and promised to be back early, knowing that Albus was watching Scorpius overnight. He was also going to bring the boys fresh clothes in the morning.</p><p>Albus tried to choke back any more sobs when Scorpius groaned softly and shifted.</p><p>The blond boy sat up tiredly, rubbing his eyes and giving Albus a confused look, "What's the matter?" he asked groggily.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing. Sorry, you can go back to sleep," Albus quickly mumbled, wiping the tears off his cheeks even though they kept falling.</p><p>"You're crying," Scorpius observed in his still half-asleep state.</p><p>"I'm fine," Albus insisted, even though the sniffle that followed seemed to say otherwise.</p><p>Scorpius didn't seem to know how to respond in his foggy state and just fell forward, enveloping Albus in a hug. "Is if because of me?"</p><p>Albus hesitated and Scorpius knew that meantime 'yes.'</p><p>"No, no I just - I love you so much and I hate seeing you like this," Albus cried, "I knew you were sad but I didn't realize how bad it actually was. I want you to be okay and I want things to be normal again."</p><p>Scorpius pulled back, keeping his hands resting on Albus' shoulders, "I don't."</p><p>"Huh?" Albus breathed.</p><p>"I don't want things to be back to normal," Scorpius explained quietly. "Normal was depressing. I love you a lot too and I'm not going to leave you any time soon, okay?"</p><p>Albus could only nod, the proximity of Scorpius' face to his was too much for him to be able to say much else. His teenage brain had some how decided it was now more important now to think about kissing Scorpius rather than anything else going on.</p><p>Scorpius' lips looked soft and glossy in the moonlight coming from the window and the soft light from the hallway. Albus was sure he was dreaming when he saw Scorpius' eyes flicker down to his own lips.</p><p>He wasn't sure who leaned in first but suddenly they were kissing and it was slow and soft and just right.</p><p>Albus had never kissed anyone before, and he was quite positive Scorpius hadn't either, so neither of them knew what they were doing but he didn't care.</p><p>It was stiff for the first few moments before Scorpius moved his lips and Albus followed suit.</p><p>Scorpius pulled away first, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before backing away to yawn.</p><p>"We're gonna be okay," Scorpius mumbled before leaning in to rest his head on Albus' chest.</p><p>Albus sat stunned. One of his hands moved to his lips where they were still tingling with the feeling of Scorpius' on them.</p><p>"Why'd you say we're going to be okay?" Albus asked, moving his hand back down, his other arm moving around Scorpius' shoulder.</p><p>Scorpius didn't respond, only soft, even breaths escaped his lips and Albus realized he'd fallen back asleep.</p><p>Albus wondered if he'd dreamt them kissing just now, with Scorpius back in his original spot.</p><p>••••</p><p>The next morning Albus awoke to lots of commotion from inside the room and a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him.</p><p>He opened his eyes to see Scorpius standing above him. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he smiled.</p><p>"Hi," Albus greeted tiredly, sitting up and attempting to rub the tiredness from his eyes. He felt as if he'd only gotten a few minutes of sleep.</p><p>"My dad grabbed you some fresh clothes, if you'd like to change out of your pajamas from two nights ago," Scorpius handed him a neatly folded stack of clothes and that's when he noticed Scorpius had changed out of the stiff hospital gown he was in earlier. He was now wearing a fresh shirt and some dark grey sweatpants.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, thanks," Albus grumbled, taking the clothes. He rubbed his eyes again, still trying to adjust to the light. "About last night–"</p><p>"What about it?" Scorpius asked innocently as if he had no recollection of them kissing.</p><p>"You and I... We –" he stuttered but before he could form a complete sentence, the Head Healer cut them off.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy are you ready to switch rooms now?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, I believe so," Scorpius nodded. He then gestured for Albus to follow him, "Come on, let's go. My dad is out getting us breakfast."</p><p>Albus stood warily, following Scorpius out. He stayed silent, hugging the clothes to his chest as the healer guided them through the corridors.</p><p>He glanced over at Scorpius, noticing that his eye lids looked heavy and his lips turned down more than up. Albus only wished he knew what Scorpius was thinking.</p><p>"Are you doing okay?" Albus asked quietly, so the healer wouldn't pay them any attention.</p><p>"Oh uh, yeah," Scorpius nodded, "Just feels weird is all. Not too thrilled to be meeting my mind healer, honestly," he admitted. Albus noticed his throat seemed to be healing, his voice not as scratchy any more.</p><p>"It's going to be okay," Albus shifted the clothes to one arm and reached out to squeeze Scorpius' hand with the other. He was then reminded of Scorpius' mumbled words from last night and then their kiss.</p><p>He wasn't sure what any of it meant. Did Scorpius actually like him in that way? Or was he just tired and delirious?</p><p>Albus wondered if it meant that it would be okay to keep holding Scorpius' hand... He decided against it, letting his hand move back to hold the clothes again.</p><p>Scorpius just turned and gave him a half smile.</p><p>He opened his mouth to ask about the kiss but was cut off yet again by the healer.</p><p>"Room 514 is where you'll be staying Mr. Malfoy," He jingled his keys as he unlocked the door. It was then that Albus realized they'd made it all the way across St. Mungo's, on a floor he'd never been.</p><p>The lights flickered on and the boys stepped inside. The room was drab and plain, it could've been mistaken for any other room in the building. The only difference was the normal bed and the desk with a chair facing the window. Albus wasn't sure it was the best fit for someone trying to recover from a mental illness but he didn't say anything as he watched Scorpius take it in.</p><p>"I'll leave you to get comfortable and let Healer Rosier know you're here," he smiled politely.</p><p>"Is that–"</p><p>"Yes, he will be your Mind Healer," The man nodded, answering Scorpius' question before he could even ask it. He left before anything else could be said.</p><p>Scorpius sighed and sat down on the stiff bed with white sheets that were tucked impossibly tight around the mattress.</p><p>Albus slowly followed, sitting down next to him, still clutching his clothes. "What do you think?" He watched as Scorpius' eyes scanned the room again.</p><p>"It's miserable," he replied solemnly.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Albus frowned.</p><p>"You can change now if you'd like," he changed the subject, not acknowledging Albus' apology.</p><p>Albus felt his cheeks heat up, "Here? Now?"</p><p>Scorpius gestured across the room to a door, "It looks like there's a bathroom right there you could use."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, duh," Albus stuttered, quickly standing up. He felt like an idiot, thinking Scorpius would tell him to change in front of him. Not that they hadn't before, but it just felt different now that they'd kissed. Did Scorpius even remember the kiss. Was it real?</p><p>Albus shut himself in the bathroom and glared at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy and unwashed, his eyes had bags under them and he'd never looked so tired. He changed into the sweatpants, t-shirt and clean socks Draco had brought for him. They were Scorpius' clothes and Albus had to suppress the happiness he felt in them. The pants were a bit too long so he rolled them up and tucked the front of his shirt in to the waist band. He'd never felt more comfortable in anything, even compared to his own clothes.</p><p>••••</p><p>Healer Rosier had kicked Albus out. He was brooding in the hallway when Draco returned. He was carrying Scorpius' bag, probably full of clothes and his other belongings for his long stay.</p><p>"Is Scorpius speaking with his healer?" Draco wondered, sitting down on the bench next to Albus.</p><p>"Yes," Albus huffed, "Apparently it all has to be confidential."</p><p>Draco chuckled, "You know Scorpius will tell us what they talked about anyways."</p><p>Albus shrugged in agreement, "Yeah, but still..." He felt a comforting hand on his back and felt himself relax slightly.</p><p>"How's he doing this morning?" Draco asked quietly.</p><p>"He's been pretty quiet," Albus informed, "He said his room feels miserable but we haven't talked about much else. I don't think he's really processed everything."</p><p>Draco just nodded simply, his hand still resting on Albus' shoulder blade. Albus wondered if he needed the contact as much as he did.</p><p>"I was always worried something like this would happen. I thought it'd be much sooner, honestly. He hasn't really been the same since Astoria passed. However, it doesn't make it any easier to handle," Draco admitted.</p><p>"How are you supposed to handle this?" Albus asked, leaning forward with his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.</p><p>Draco was silent for several long moments before he responded with, "I'm not exactly sure."</p><p>Healer Rosier eventually opened the door and invited them back inside.</p><p>"I brought your stuff," Draco handed Scorpius the bag and Scorpius looked a little hopeful as he set it on the bed and began opening it. "I wasn't sure which books you wanted so I grabbed several, I can always grab any others if you want."</p><p>"Thanks dad," Scorpius gave him a small smile. He proceeded to pull out several books and his wand, setting them down.</p><p>"Oh," Healer Rosier piped up regretfully, "You're not actually allowed your wand," he made a quick move to grab it off of Scorpius' pile.</p><p>Scorpius furrowed his brow, "Why not?"</p><p>"Safety precautions," he replied simply, slipping the wand into his cloak pocket. "I promise it will be returned to you when you leave."</p><p>"That seems a bit ridiculous," Albus protested, "What if he needs it?"</p><p>"Albus, it's fine," Scorpius mumbled, holding his hand up to stop Albus.</p><p>"Again, it's for his safety. We don't want him harming himself or potentially other patients."</p><p>"Scorpius would never hurt anyone else," Albus insisted strongly.</p><p>Rosier shrugged apologetically, "It's the rules."</p><p>"Could I possibly speak to Albus alone?" Scorpius asked, directing the question mostly at Rosier.</p><p>The healer hesitated but eventually nodded, "We'll give you few moments. I need to speak with your father anyways." He and Draco left the room, closing the door behind them.</p><p>"Albus, please. You need to be rational and calm when you're here. Rosier is strict with the rules and I want you to be able to visit me. If he thinks you're too hot headed he can stop you from seeing me," Scorpius explained.</p><p>Albus let out a small cry of frustration, "I just don't want them treating you like some sick puppy!"</p><p>Scorpius frowned, "But I am sick, Albus. I have severe depression, if you haven't already noticed."</p><p>"I... I know that..." Albus stuttered.</p><p>"I'm here to get better, Healer Rosier is going to help me. It's going to be okay, he knows what's best. I know you mean well but I don't think you trained to become a healer for eight years," Scorpius gave him a soft look that melted Albus' insides.</p><p>Albus just nodded understandingly, "Yeah... Sorry."</p><p>"It's going to be okay."</p><p>Albus had heard that phrase too many times, he wasn't sure if he believed it any more.</p><p>Scorpius reached forward taking both of Albus' hands in his and pulled him closer. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Albus' cheek.</p><p>Albus could feel his cheeks heat up under Scorpius' lingering lips.</p><p>"Sorry," Scorpius mumbled, pulling away, "I hope that's okay."</p><p>"Yes," Albus nodded, "It's more than okay. Does that mean last night... I thought maybe it was a dream –"</p><p>"Not a dream," Scorpius chuckled, "I didn't bring it up because I thought maybe you didn't want to..."</p><p>Albus shook his head, "I do – Want to, I mean. Just weird timing is all."</p><p>Scorpius agreed just as there was a warning knock on the door. "This conversation isn't over," he whispered, dropping Albus' hands as Healer Rosier and his father reentered.</p><p>••••</p><p>Albus wasn't allowed to stay the night with Scorpius but he refrained from arguing with the medi-witch who broke the news to him for Scorpius' sake.</p><p>Being home was weirder than ever. Lily had gone back to Hogwarts earlier that day and James was off to his second year at University.</p><p>He sat at the dinner table pushing his food around his plate as his parents cast concerned looks back and fourth.</p><p>"I'm glad you're home," Ginny broke the tension.</p><p>"I'm not," Albus grumbled.</p><p>"It'll be nice to be back in your own bed," she tried, "Besides, I'm sure Scorpius needs some space."</p><p>"You don't know what he needs," he snapped. He knew he was tired, he rarely snapped at his mum like that anymore.</p><p>She just sighed and turned back to her own food.</p><p>"I still think you should be at school," Harry commented. "There's no need for you to stay here."</p><p>"What does it matter? I'm not missing any classes," Albus huffed, shoving his still full plate away from him. He then stomped out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Albus didn't sleep well that night either. His mind focused on Scorpius and their kiss and what it all meant. They hadn't finished their conversation about it and it was driving Albus crazy. What if they never got alone time until Scorpius was back at Hogwarts? That could take months!</p><p>He tossed and turned, feeling uneasy about not knowing what Scorpius was doing or thinking. Was he sleeping well? Was he up thinking about their kiss too? Was that not even on his mind? Perhaps he was too focused on his situation to care about a stupid kiss.</p><p>••••</p><p>The next morning Albus was at St. Mungo's at 10:59 AM, one minute before visiting hours started.</p><p>"I'm here to see Scorpius Malfoy," he informed the receptionist that monitored the mental health wing.</p><p>"Visiting hours are not until eleven o'clock, sir," she didn't even bother looking up at him.</p><p>"Is it not?" Albus snapped, gesturing to the large clock on the wall.</p><p>She slowly raised her gaze to the clock, "You'll have to wait one minute, sir, and then I can help you."</p><p>Albus glared her down until the clock chimed. "Now may I see him?"</p><p>"Who are you here to see?" She finally looked up at him, an impatient glare in her eyes.</p><p>"Scorpius Malfoy, he's in room 514," Albus repeated.</p><p>"I'll send someone back to see if he'd like visitors today," she replied, moving her wand to her mouth like a microphone or walkie talkie. "Will you please let Scorpius Malfoy know that there is a visitor here to see him. He's quite short, very impatient. Looks like Potter's kid."</p><p>Albus glared at her and she cast a small smirk in his direction.</p><p>"You can wait in any of those chairs," she gestured across the room to the empty chairs along the wall and Albus huffed.</p><p>He dragged his feet to the closest seat and slouched down.</p><p>Several minutes passed until the door opened and a medi-witch let him in. He noticed her precaution in locking the door and it made Albus feel slightly uneasy as to why, but he didn't question it. She then proceeded to take his wand, letting him know he could have it back as soon as he left. He didn't remember this from the day before but he was too eager to see his best friend to argue.</p><p>She then guided him through another door where he spotted Scorpius waiting on the bench he and Draco sat yesterday.</p><p>As soon as Albus had stepped through the door, Scorpius perked up, moving to his feet</p><p>"Scorpius!" he sighed in relief, quickly closing the space between them and pulling Scorpius into a hug.</p><p>"Hi," Scorpius hugged him back.</p><p>"How are you? Was your first night okay?" Albus asked quickly, pulling away to read Scorpius' face.</p><p>"It was... fine," Scorpius shrugged. "Come on, we can go sit in the common area," He grabbed Albus' hand and guided him down the corridor.</p><p>Albus hadn't noticed it yesterday, but there was a nice common room area with comfy couches and small tables to sit at. There was a whole wall full of books and games on the other side.</p><p>Scorpius guided them to a couch in the corner. Albus noticed the medi-witch sat a little ways away at a table, with them still in sight. He wondered if all the patients had to be monitored or if it was just with guests.</p><p>There were only a few other people sitting around, otherwise the room was quiet.</p><p>"How was home?" Scorpius asked. He had let go of Albus' hand once they sat down and Albus was slightly disappointed.</p><p>"The same," Albus shrugged, "I just missed you the whole time."</p><p>Scorpius' cheeks flushed slightly, "I missed you too. It's kind of lonely here, no one else is our age. The closest is Rayla, she's a year younger than Lily I believe. We don't have any similar interests, though," he sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Albus frowned, "But hey, after tomorrow you might be able to leave. You'll be back at Hogwarts with me in no time."</p><p>It was Scorpius' turn to frown, "Albus, I..." he shook hs head and ducked his head, "I'm not leaving anytime soon, Albus. They're not going to let me."</p><p>"You don't know that..." Albus tried.</p><p>"I do. I'm not okay," he buried his face in his hands in attempt to hide the sudden tears that sprung to his eyes. "Oh Merlin, Albus, I'm never going to get out of here, am I?"</p><p>Albus reached out and wrapped one arm around Scorpius' torso and set his other hand on Scorpius' knee, pulling him closer. "Don't talk like that. You will. You will get better, I promise."</p><p>Scorpius cried, letting himself fall into Albus' chest, wrapping his arms around Albus' torso.</p><p>"I don't care how long it takes," Albus spoke, "I'll be here to help you and visit you as much as I can."</p><p>"I've just felt like this for so long, I don't even remember what it feels like to be normal. I can't imagine myself getting better," Scorpius choked back his tears. Albus held him tight and let him cry it out.</p><p>••••</p><p>Saturday and Sunday were the same. Albus arrived as early as possible and stayed until Scorpius had his afternoon meeting with Healer Rosier.</p><p>They never talked about their kiss. Albus didn't want to push Scorpius and it didn't help that they always seemed to be in proximity of someone else and they didn't fancy have that conversation with someone over hearing.</p><p>"I'll write to you everyday if you want me to," Albus promised. This was going to be their last goodbye for a while and Albus was holding back tears, trying to be strong for Scorpius. He wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to leave Hogwarts on the weekend in order to visit him.</p><p>Scorpius nodded, "I would like that a lot. I might not be able to reply every time but I'll try."</p><p>Albus frowned, "I'm going to miss you."</p><p>"Me too," Scorpius sighed, reaching out to take Albus' hand in his.</p><p>Albus watched their intertwined hands intently, barely breathing as he waited for Scorpius to do or say something else but he never did.</p><p>"Scorpius...?" Albus lowered his voice.</p><p>The blond turned his gaze back up to him, "Hm?" he hummed.</p><p>"What... our kiss... are we...?" He stammered, unsure of how to ask what it meant.</p><p>"Oh," Scorpius faltered, letting go of Albus' hand to shove his own hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. "I dunno, Albus," he replied quietly. "I'm not in the right space to think about all of that."</p><p>Albus' voice cracked, "Okay. Yeah. That's fine. I get it."</p><p>Scorpius was quick respond, "It's not that I don't want to do those things with you – I do – I just can't concentrate on that sort of thing right now. I hope you can understand. I need to focus on taking care of myself first. And right now you just being you – my best friend – will help with that."</p><p>Albus could only nod, feeling a knot in his throat suddenly. He should have known that it was all terrible timing. He shouldn't have kissed Scorpius in the first place.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Scorpius' voice was quiet and hesitant.</p><p>"Yeah," Albus squeaked. He then cleared his throat, "I'm fine. It's not important anyways, right? As long as we're still friends."</p><p>Scorpius sighed, "I know that's not what you wanted to hear–"</p><p>"No really, Scorpius, it's okay," he took a step backwards towards the door, "I should go. You don't want to be late to your meeting and I have to pack for school."</p><p>"Albus, please..."</p><p>"Don't worry about me," Albus insisted, attempting to turn his lips up into a smile for Scorpius, even though tears were still threatening to fall. "Goodbye, Scorpius. I'll write to you soon."</p><p>"Bye, Albus. I love you," Scorpius gave him sad puppy dogs eyes and Albus nearly broke then there.</p><p>As much as he loved hearing his best friend say that, it was the last thing he needed to hear in that moment. "I love you too."</p><p>Albus turned and left before Scorpius could see him cry. He didn't even bother checking out with the rude receptionist, he just wanted to get home as soon as possible.</p><p>••••</p><p>Albus had arrived at Hogwarts late before, but it didn't make it any less awkward. Everyone they passed felt the need to stare and whisper, which wasn't anything new for Albus but he still hated it.</p><p>He hauled his trunk down to the Slytherin common room while Harry strode next to him, bringing in all the odd looks from his peers who were making their way to breakfast.</p><p>"You don't have to come in if you don't want," Albus sighed, stopping at the Slytherin common room entrance.</p><p>"You don't need help unpacking?" Harry questioned uncharacteristically.</p><p>"I can manage," Albus furrowed his brow in suspicion. He gave the password and the entrance opened for them.</p><p>Harry followed him all the way into the seventh year boys' dormitory. Albus was just thankful it was empty.</p><p>He set his trunk at the foot of his bed and dropped his backpack on his bed. He stood and glanced over at the untouched bed next to his. Scorpius' bed.</p><p>He felt his stomach turn uncomfortably and his heart clench sadly. The only time he'd been at Hogwarts without Scorpius was when he'd been put in Gryffindor in the alternate reality and at least then he knew he could find Scorpius at any time. Now he was all the way in a different country, stuck in the hospital.</p><p>"Do you need me to help you find your first class?" Harry asked, taking Albus out of his thoughts.</p><p>"No, I'll be fine," Albus huffed, moving to sort through his backpack, making sure he had the basics.</p><p>"You don't even know what class it is," Harry chuckled, pulling out Albus' schedule from his robes. McGonagall had given it to Harry upon arrival because Albus had his hands full with his belongings.</p><p>"Dad, it's my seventh year, I'm pretty sure I know where everything is," Albus rolled his eyes, throwing his backpack over one shoulder. He'd already changed into his robes before coming. They were a good few inches too short but his parents had refused to buy him a new set of robes since he only had one year left. Albus thought that was ridiculous but was too tired to fight.</p><p>Harry sighed and sat down on Albus' bed, patting the empty spot next to him. Albus just looked at him, not moving. "Albus, I'm just worried about you."</p><p>"I'm fine dad, you don't need to worry..." He then put the pieces together, noting Harry's uncharacteristic caring and hovering. "Wait, do you think I'm going to try to kill myself too? Is that why you're worried?"</p><p>"Well no, not exactly," Harry stammered, "Your mum and I are just worried because you had to go through all that alone - seeing Scorpius like that, and we just..." He sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing, "If I had ever found Ron or Hermione like that I would be devastated, let alone finding Ginny in that state."</p><p>Albus furrowed his brow, "Why are you comparing Scorpius to mum? Do you think he and I are together?"</p><p>Harry's eyes went wide and he held his hands up defensively, "Are you not? I assumed because at the hospital – you two shared a bed and everything –"</p><p>Albus buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment, "No, dad, we're not!" he groaned, "I'm fine! I promise I'm not gonna off myself."</p><p>"Okay, okay, sorry for assuming and being worried," Harry spoke quickly, standing back up</p><p>"Are you gonna leave so I can go to class now?" Albus threw his hands up out of irritation.</p><p>"Wait, before you do. I have a back-to-school gift for you," Harry sighed.</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes, "If it's an old blanket, don't even bother," he took a few steps towards the door, indicating his impatience.</p><p>Harry chuckled awkwardly, "It kind of is..." Albus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I think you'll want this particular old blanket."</p><p>He reached into his robes and pulled out a neatly folded pile of silk and Albus stared at his dad in shock.</p><p>"You're really giving that to me?"</p><p>Harry held it out for Albus to take. "Yes," he nodded seriously, "Technically it should go to James, but as I am still alive I can choose who gets to use it. Besides, he's at a muggle university, he doesn't have any need for it. Lily will be jealous, but I kind of gave her the map this year, so she can't complain," Harry admitted.</p><p>Albus' jaw dropped slightly as he took the Invisibility Cloak from his father, "You gave her the map?" he then debated it in his head and realized as long as he had the cloak it was fair. He didn't hesitate in shoving the cloak into his backpack.</p><p>Harry glanced down at his watch for a moment, "It looks like I've made you late now. It'd only be fair if I went and took the blame so you don't get a detention on your first day."</p><p>"Fine," Albus rolled his eyes, the corner of his lip tugging upwards slightly. He glanced down at his schedule to see what he even had first, "Looks like it's Advanced Herbology."</p><p>"Ah, perfect! Neville will understand completely," Harry chuckled and strode out of the dormitory, Albus trailing behind.</p><p>••••</p><p>'Dear Scorpius,<br/>
Hogwarts is as dreadful as you could imagine. They're already drilling N.E.W.T prep into us. I think you'll excel at it, no need for prepping, you could probably take the tests right now and be fine.</p><p>My best subjects so far are Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology but that's no surprise... I thought I'd be fine with Potions and Charms, but I'm realizing that any skill I had in those subjects come from you. I've been going in after class hours for extra help. It's a nice distraction but I much prefer your tutoring than theirs. You always explain things in a way I can actually understand them, they just keep repeating the same things but more intense like that's going to help.</p><p>Nights are the hardest without you. I hope you don't mind but I've started sleeping in your bed, it helps keep the bad dreams at bay. The other guys don't say much to me, no one does really. I can hear them all whispering and staring at me in the corridors though. I don't think anyone knows where you are or what happened so there's a bunch of rumors. My mum and dad made sure nothing made it to the papers or anything either. Rose and Lily know though, they always give me sad pity looks but never actually ask me about it. It's easy to ignore them.</p><p>I hope everything's going well there. Have you finished any books yet? Is Healer Rosier any good? Have you found anyone with similar interests? Keep me updated when you can.</p><p>Missing you the most,<br/>
Albus</p><p>••••</p><p>Dear Albus,<br/>
I love reading your letters, they're honestly the highlight of my day. I'm sorry I can't reply every day as I only am allowed one letter a day and the other days I write to my dad.</p><p>Things are fine here, nothing to report on. I have two meetings with Rosier every day but I don't feel like anything's helping. I think they want to put me on a potion to help me not be so depressed. We'll see how that goes.</p><p>I've already finished all the books my dad brought me, I go through them faster than ever with not much else to do. Dad's going to bring me some new ones tomorrow I think. It would be nice if I was able to do some of the schoolwork I'm missing. He said he was going to contact McGonagall about that.</p><p>Do you think you'll be able to come visit me this weekend? It would be so nice to see you. Dad visits occasionally which is nice. I just miss you all the time.</p><p>- Scorpius.</p><p>••••</p><p>Scorpius,<br/>
I'm sorry I couldn't come see you. I begged McGonagall and my dad, but they both thought it was best that I stay for some reason. It's all bullshit. Do they really think keeping us apart will make you better? Do they not know us at all? Ugh, this is so stupid. School is so stupid. I might just drop out. Dad didn't finish and he's done fine for himself...</p><p>We had our first test in Charms this morning and I think I bombed it. I got the wand movements all wrong and I'm pretty sure Polly and Yann were laughing at me. I'm not as strong without you. They're not as easy to ignore now that you're not here.</p><p>Also, I kind of got a detention for blowing up at a Erik from Ravenclaw, he was making up lies about you and I kind of threatened him.</p><p>On a happier note, Hagrid has asked me to help him teach the third years during my free classes and it's been so fun. You would love it so much. They're all so sweet and ready to learn, they'd love you. They were learning about Frost Salamanders in the last lesson and it was really fun. It's been a good distraction, although it would be nice to spend my free time with you instead.</p><p>Perhaps if I told McGonagall that I could bring you your missed schoolwork, then she'd let me visit you on the weekend?</p><p>- Albus</p><p>••••</p><p>Dear Albus,<br/>
I had the most surprising visitor today. Your mum. I was not expecting it in the slightest! Have you been writing to her about me? She brought me a new book and it was very sweet. It was nice to see a new face and it made me realize how much she actually cares. We talked about you and about school and she said if I ever need anything to let her know. It was really nice.</p><p>You can't let those guys get to you. You know you're better than one silly Charms fluff up. You're brilliant, Albus, and they just have their noses too far up their bums to realize it. I don't want you getting in trouble, especially not for my sake.</p><p>As much as I'd love to spend your open classes with you too, let's be honest I'd probably be in Ancient Runes or History of Magic at those times haha. I'm glad you have the classes to teach, that's really good for you and good for your resume!</p><p>I talked to Healer Rosier about you being able to visit and he said he might be able to work something out to let you come visit. I don't know what that means exactly but I'm willing to do anything to see you at this point.</p><p>Lots of love,<br/>
Scorpius</p><p>P.S. Please don't drop out, you need school! It's only one more year!</p><p>••••</p><p>Albus shoved his notes into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder after the professor dismissed the class. Now that Charms was over, he would be going down to Hagrid's to help teach the third years before lunch.</p><p>As he was leaving the classroom, he felt someone roughly bump into his shoulder. He turned to them with a glare to see that it was Polly Chapman, accompanied by a few other Gryffindor girls from their class, minus Rose. His glare didn't falter.</p><p>"Charms is hard isn't," she gave him a dramatic pout.</p><p>Albus just rolled his eyes and quickened his pace to get away from them.</p><p>"Especially when you don't have your little Death Eater boyfriend to help you out with every simple spell," She teased, the other girls snickered behind her.</p><p>Albus spun around to face her again, "He's not a Death Eater and he's not my boyfriend," he snapped.</p><p>"What happened to him anyways?" she asked playfully, "I heard he got sent away to Durmstrang by the Ministry because they were concerned about his relation to Voldemort."</p><p>Albus spluttered, "That's ridiculous and you know it! Don't go spreading rumors about stuff you don't know anything about."</p><p>"I don't know anything about it?" She asked, pretending to be hurt, "My mum works at the Ministry, I know all about it," she scoffed, "I hear they're going to send you next. You won't be returning here after Christmas."</p><p>"You really believe that?" He crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>Polly ignored him, a sly smirk still plastered on her face, "At least you'll finally be reunited with your precious boyfriend."</p><p>Albus felt his throat tighten out of anger, "You wouldn't be saying that stuff if you knew what actually happened."</p><p>"Hmm, you're right. What did happen, Potter? Since you seem to know everything."</p><p>"I-I do! Know everything about him, I mean," he stammered. "I just can't tell you."</p><p>Polly let out a fake disappointed sigh, "That's what I thought. Maybe I'm wrong and he really did leave school to work on reviving his father's legacy – Voldemort's legacy. I've heard that rumor going around too. That would explain why you can't tell us."</p><p>Albus felt anger boil up inside him, his face heating up, "You can't say that! He's not Voldemort's son! If you had spent one bloody minute with him you would know that that's not even plausible! You stuck up, fake little-"</p><p>"Potter!"</p><p>McGonagall's voice echoed down the corridor and Albus froze, the insult vanishing from his mouth. He hadn't realized it, but his hand had tightened around his wand dangerously and he released it.</p><p>He could feel another detention coming and turned to face the Headmaster.</p><p>"What in the world has gotten into you? Threatening more students, are you?"</p><p>"No, I just... She was saying that Scorpius..."</p><p>McGonagall held up her hand to silence him, "Enough. I want to see you in my office. Girls, let's keep the gossip to ourselves and worry about finding your way to your next classes." She waved them off and they scurried away without another word.</p><p>McGonagall then turned, her robes billowing around her and strode down the corridor.</p><p>Albus hung his head and followed her towards her office.</p><p>The headmaster was silent the entire way until Albus was seated opposite her at her desk.</p><p>"This isn't the first time you've lashed out at another student this week, so I've heard," she gave him a pointed look.</p><p>Albus, embarrassed, could only shake his head.</p><p>"Do you really believe that's the proper way to deal with rumors?"</p><p>Immediately Albus went into defense mode, "No, but I –"</p><p>McGonagall raised her hand again and Albus closed his mouth.</p><p>"I didn't bring you here to punish you, Mr. Potter. You were just unlucky enough to have me witness your scuffle," she pushed her glasses up her nose and sorted through a few papers on her desk for a moment. "Mind Healer Rosier has reached out to me," she glanced at him over the rim of her glasses.</p><p>Albus' eyes went wide and he moved to the edge of his seat, "Really? What did he say?"</p><p>"He has expressed that he believes it would be beneficial for Scorpius to be able to see you regularly. He also said that Scorpius requested to have some schoolwork to work on so he doesn't fall behind," she explained. "I've already spoken with your parents about it as well and they have given you permission."</p><p>"I can see Scorpius?!" He asked eagerly, relief and happiness flooding over him.</p><p>"Yes, but I have a few conditions for you," McGonagall gave him a pointed look. He nodded understandingly, sitting back in his his chair. "You'll bring your marks up. Your scores in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy are excellent, but the others I unfortunately can't say as much..."</p><p>Albus ducked his head slightly, knowing she was right.</p><p>"I know it's been a rough few weeks for you, I completely understand, but D's in Charms and Potion's just aren't acceptable," she gave him a sympathetic look for a moment before continuing. "However, it is still the beginning of the year and you can bring them up. If you can manage at least an A in all your classes, I will permit you to visit Scorpius on the weekends. Being able to leave the castle on weekends is a privilege and with any slip up it can be taken away. Is that fair?"</p><p>Albus nodded eagerly, "Yes, I can do all of those things."</p><p>She leaned forward, resting her arms on the desk casually, "I also ask that you be in charge of bringing Scorpius his schoolwork. I've informed his teachers and they should have most of it together for you."</p><p>"No problem," he assured, "Is there anything else you need?"</p><p>McGonagall thought for a moment but then shook her head, "No, that's all I ask. I would like to meet with you again on Friday after your last class so we can reevaluate your marks. If they've gone up we can plan for you to visit St. Mungo's on Saturday."</p><p>Had there not been a desk between them, Albus probably would have hugged the professor out of excitement. Instead he just bounced in his seat, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he blabbered, "I'll work on them, I promise."</p><p>McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle softly, "I don't doubt that you will. You're free to go now," she waved him off with a fond smile.</p><p>He thanked her several more times as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door.</p><p>"Potter, one more thing," she called before he could leave. He turned around, pausing to let her finish. "Try to stay out of trouble, will you? I don't want to hear you getting into any more arguments with other students."</p><p>Albus frowned, "I'm sorry, Professor. It won't happen again. You're not going to take house points, are you?"</p><p>She chuckled again as she sat back in her chair, "I'll let it slide this time, since I do have a soft spot for you Potter's. But next time I won't be so lenient."</p><p>A small smirk formed on Albus' lips, "I figured you just went easy on the Gryffindor's."</p><p>"Well it is that," she shrugged admittedly, "But I have a record of turning a blind eye to your father and grandfathers shenanigans too."</p><p>"Thanks Professor," Albus beamed.</p><p>She pointed a finger at him from across the room, "Don't go telling people that though, I wouldn't want your sister to be getting any ideas."</p><p>"I solemnly swear," he made an 'X' motion across his heart and as he did so he saw a flash of sadness cross McGonagall's smile. It was gone in an instant but Albus wondered if he had gotten his reference.</p><p>"Goodbye, Potter," she shooed him away and he left the Headmasters office with an excited skip in his step. He was going to be late to Hagrid's class but that didn't matter because he was going to get to see Scorpius.</p><p>••••</p><p>Albus stood impatiently for the door to open, his foot tapping wildly as he shifted the weight of his backpack from one shoulder to the other. He had already checked in with the grumpy receptionist and he was waiting to be let back into the mental health wing. She had gone through his bag to make sure he wasn't trying to bring in any contraband items. She seemed satisfied when it was only full of Scorpius' work for the week and a few extra sweets he had snuck from the kitchens before he left.</p><p>Suddenly the door was pushed open and Albus perked up. The same medi-witch from before waved him over, took his wand and made sure he'd had his bag checked.</p><p>As soon as he was through the second door and he spotted Scorpius, his feet were moving. He nearly sprinted at Scorpius, dropping his bag to hug him tightly.</p><p>The blond boy stumbled and giggled softly as he hugged Albus back. "Hi," he breathed out</p><p>"I missed you so much, that was the longest two weeks of my life," Albus sighed as he pulled away, staring at Scorpius as if he'd never seen him before.</p><p>Scorpius just smiled and shook his head, "We've been apart for longer before." Albus pouted. "But I missed you too," he assured, reaching out to squeeze Albus' arm.</p><p>"Should we find a place to sit?" Albus wondered, reaching down to pick up his bag.</p><p>Scorpius found them an empty table and sat down across from Albus. "What's in your bag?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"Well," Albus started, resting it on his lap and opening the zipper, "I've got some homework for you - all your professors said it was optional so you don't have to complete anything you don't want to. You shouldn't feel stressed about it. And I can try and help you if there's anything you need even though I'm not very good," he shrugged dismissively, "I also grabbed a few books from the library for you, if you needed something to read."</p><p>"Awh, thank you," Scorpius beamed, "You're amazing." He accepted the small stack of books from Albus, skimming over the covers.</p><p>"And what I think you'll be most excited about..." Albus pulled out the container of pastries and sweets, "Ta da!"</p><p>Scorpius' eyes went wide and he didn't hesitate in taking off the lid and pulling out one of the deserts, "You know me so well," he sighed, shoving the sweet into his mouth.</p><p>Albus just chuckled and helped himself to one as well.</p><p>The two lapsed into comfortable conversation as they sat and ate together. Eventually Scorpius pulled out his homework and asked for Albus' help. They sat at the table chatting and going over the work while purposefully bumping their feet together under the table and occasionally sharing small smiles with each other.</p><p>Albus eventually called Scorpius out on it.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Albus' cheeks heated up and he shook his fringe in front of his face in attempt to hide behind it.</p><p>"I'm just really proud of you," Scorpius shrugged.</p><p>"Why?" Albus asked skeptically.</p><p>Scorpius gestured to the books and papers scattered in front of them, "You're the one helping me with schoolwork this time. Usually it's the other way around."</p><p>Albus just shrugged modestly, unsure of what to say.</p><p>"You're smart Albus, I've always known this. You just don't apply yourself. You don't need me, you just need confidence in yourself," Scorpius smiled, bumping their feet together again.</p><p>Shaking his head dismissively, Albus leaned back in his chair, "No, I only know this stuff because I've been drilling it into my brain this past week trying to get my marks up."</p><p>Scorpius gave him a pointed look, "Give yourself some credit, won't you?"</p><p>Albus managed to change the subject and they carried on but the day went by too quick for either of their liking.</p><p>••••</p><p>"So how was your visit with Albus yesterday?" Healer Rosier started after he and Scorpius settled into the comfy chairs in his office.</p><p>Scorpius couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, "It was really good! He brought some of my school work so he helped me with that and we just ate some sweets and talked. It was nice to see him again."</p><p>"That's good," Rosier nodded. "Now I know we've talked about Albus a little bit before but I'm curious. Would you say you two are close?"</p><p>"Oh yes, very," Scorpius nodded, "He's been my best friend for nearly seven years now."</p><p>"Best friend?" Rosier mused, "Nothing more? Or less?"</p><p>Scorpius bit his lip and felt his cheeks heat up as he recalled his recent feelings for Albus and specifically the kiss they shared a few weeks ago.</p><p>"Ah, there is something else there," Rosier commented softly after he didn't respond.</p><p>"Do you know Legilimency or something?" Scorpius squeaked and Rosier chuckled warmly.</p><p>"I do, but I promise I'm not using it on you," he assured. "Tell me about him," he prompted, sitting back in his chair casually.</p><p>Scorpius felt flustered, "Like what? He's not my boyfriend or anything..."</p><p>"No?" Rosier questioned, "Would you like him to be?"</p><p>"I mean yeah," Scorpius mumbled, "But just not right now."</p><p>Healer Rosier gave him a curious look, "Why not?"</p><p>"Because," Scorpius started as if it was obvious, "I'm here. I have to get better before I can worry about that stuff."</p><p>Rosier seemed to think for a moment, "Do you think being in a relationship with Albus would make you happy?"</p><p>"Yes," Scorpius replied quickly, "I've fancied him for a while now, and I think he feels the same due to recent events..." he trailed off.</p><p>"Recent events?" Rosier prodded.</p><p>Scorpius felt his cheeks heat up again. He mumbled, avoiding telling the healer that they had kissed. "Some... things... happened and it led to him asking what we were, but I told him that I shouldn't do a relationship right now and he got upset."</p><p>"If he feels the same, and being in a relationship would make you happy, why are you pushing him away?" Rosier asked, giving Scorpius a curious look.</p><p>"Like I said, I have to focus on myself right now. A relationship isn't going to cure my depression and I don't want to burden him with my problems," Scorpius shrugged.</p><p>Rosier sighed, "I can't speak for Albus himself, but from what I've heard about him - from you and the other healers - he's pretty determined to be apart of your life and handle any of these so called 'problems' you speak of. And it's true that a relationship won't cure you, but if it can make you even slightly more excited about life, then why not try it out?"</p><p>Scorpius fell quiet as he pondered this. He wanted to come up with a retort or excuse but couldn't.</p><p>"I don't want to talk you into something you're not ready for, it's completely fine if you do take time for yourself, but don't be scared of testing new waters."</p><p>When Scorpius still didn't answer, Healer Rosier smiled.</p><p>"Why don't I leave you to think about that. We can meet again tomorrow at our normal time," Rosier stood up.</p><p>Scorpius followed suit, "But it hasn't even been a full hour?"</p><p>Rosier reached out and squeezed Scorpius' shoulder comfortingly, "I think you've got plenty to sit on for today."</p><p>••••</p><p>The following week droned on for both Albus and Scorpius.</p><p>Scorpius busied himself with his new books and new school work, while Albus did the same, struggling to keep his grades up in order to see Scorpius again that next Saturday.</p><p>The weekend did eventually roll around and Albus was at St. Mungo's as soon as McGonagall would allow him to leave.</p><p>This time instead of finding a spot in the common room to hang out, Scorpius guided Albus down the corridor to his room.</p><p>Albus gasped excitedly as he entered, immediately noticing the pictures Scorpius had hung up on the wall by his bed. "It looks so much more welcoming with all your stuff," he commented.</p><p>"Yeah, it's better," Scorpius agreed, moving to sit down on his bed.</p><p>"I totally forgot about these photos!" Albus exclaimed as he stepped closer to them, realizing they weren't moving like wizard photos and noting that he was in a majority of them.</p><p>Scorpius chuckled fondly, "Dad found the camera from our Muggle Studies lesson last year and got them all developed for me  this week, so. I decided to hang them up."</p><p>"I should really get mine developed from that lesson," Albus commented offhandedly as he set his bag down on Scorpius' desk and noticed an unfamiliar leather notebook set there, opened to a half filled page. "What's this?" he asked, gesturing to it. He refrained from reading Scorpius' neat writing that stood out to him.</p><p>"Oh," Scorpius practically jumped off the bed to snatch the notebook up, "Just a journal that Healer Rosier suggested I try."</p><p>"You're journaling? How is it?" Albus asked gently.</p><p>Scorpius shrugged, sitting back down on the bed, hugging the journal to his chest, "It's pretty nice actually. It helps me sort though my thoughts and feelings better. And it's nice if I can't talk to Rosier our don't want to talk to him about something I can just write it out."</p><p>Albus followed Scorpius and sat down next to him, "That's really good that you have that. I'm glad it's helping," he smiled warmly and Scorpius couldn't help but smile back.</p><p>His smile quickly faltered, however. "Speaking of things that I don't want to talk about with Rosier..." he began and Albus gave him a curious, but patient look, letting him continue. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>"Oh?" Albus prompted.</p><p>Scorpius fiddled with the binding on his journal nervously, looking everywhere but Albus' face as he tried to form the words in his head.</p><p>Albus recognized his anxiety and placed a soft hand on his knee, letting him know he was there to support him and that he could take however long he needed.</p><p>"Remember our conversation the day before you left for school?" he asked.</p><p>"The one about the kiss?" Albus verified.</p><p>Scorpius nodded, still avoiding meeting his eyes, "Healer Rosier said some things recently that made me think about it a lot more. And I guess I just wanted to know how you still felt?"</p><p>Albus let out a noise that was a mixture between a scoff and a gasp, "How I still felt? Scorpius, you know I would walk to the edge of the universe and back for you at any given moment," he paused as the saw the corner of Scorpius' mouth turn up slightly. "I honestly have been trying not to think about it at all for your sake, but I know I still love and care for you more than anyone in the world. I want whatever will make you happy."</p><p>"What if I said I've changed my mind about wanting to wait for me to get better?" Scorpius asked, finally looking up to see Albus' reaction.</p><p>Albus spluttered for a moment, "What? I thought you wanted to focus on yourself?"</p><p>"I do," Scorpius agreed, "But I realized I can do that and still love you."</p><p>"You're serious?" Albus gave him a serious look, "You really want to do this? And you're choosing this for you, not for me?"</p><p>Scorpius nodded, "I am serious... I think."</p><p>Albus stared at him, raising his eyebrows skeptically, "You think?"</p><p>Scorpius' face fell and he furrowed his brow stressfully, his hands dropping his journal to cover his face, "I want to do this but I'm so uncertain."</p><p>"Uncertain about what? Talk to me, Scorpius. You know I'll be here for you though anything. We've already passed the worst it could possibly be." Albus moved closer, reaching up to grab Scorpius' wrists and pull them down gently.</p><p>There were stressed tears brimming in Scorpius' eyes and he tried to fight them, "I want to be with you but I don't want to burden you. Healer Rosier said if it makes me excited for life I should try it, but it also terrifies me because I don't want to loose you," he explained, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could even really process them."</p><p>Albus took a moment to take his words in before a small smile formed on his face, "Scorpius, you're never going to get rid of me, I promise, no matter what happens between us. You couldn't shake me even if you wanted."</p><p>Scorpius sniffled though a small smile, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes," Albus affirmed strongly. "If you want to be in a relationship I will be thrilled and if you decide not yet, I will still be just as eager to stay friends. It's up to you and I know you hate making decisions, especially big ones, but only you can decide what's best for yourself."</p><p>Scorpius nodded understandingly but stayed quiet for a long moment as he thought about it. Albus waited patiently, rubbing his thumb gently over the soft skin of Scorpius' wrist where he was still holding onto him.</p><p>"Can I kiss you then?" was the next thing to come out of Scorpius' mouth.</p><p>Albus laughed airily, "Does that mean you want to do a relationship?"</p><p>"Yes," Scorpius replied confidently.</p><p>"You think or you know you want to?" Albus cocked his head pointedly.</p><p>"I know I want to be in a relationship with you," Scorpius spoke, making sure to meet Albus' eyes sincerely.</p><p>A smile split across Albus' face, "Then, yes, you can kiss me." he let his eyes flutter shut as they both leaned forward. Albus felt much more confident in this kiss compared to the last and happily moved his lips against Scorpius. His hands made their way to Scorpius' head, holding him close as his fingers threaded through the back of his hair.</p><p>They pulled away briefly, resting their foreheads together as they breathed heavily.</p><p>"How the hell am I gonna go back to Hogwarts now?" Albus wondered, both of them giggling before going back in for another kiss.</p><p>••••</p><p>Returning to school was just as hard as Albus had anticipated, but his heartache over being separated from Scorpius eased when he got an excited letter from Scorpius the following Monday that Scorpius would be able to leave St. Mungo's within the next week.</p><p>'Dear Albus,</p><p>I have great news! Healer Rosier said that I've improved a lot over the past few weeks and as long as I keep up with my potion and journal wiring that I'll be able to go back to school again!</p><p>They want to do one final test on Wednesday but hopefully that means if I get a good report I'll be with you by Friday afternoon! I never thought I'd be this excited to be returning to Hogwarts. Mostly just because I'm excited to see you. My boyfriend. How crazy is it that I get to call you that? It still doesn't feel real but I love you so much and I can't wait to actually get to be with you.</p><p>I've already written to my father about this news and he's very happy for me. I can't wait to be back to normal again.</p><p>I'll write soon!</p><p>Love, Scorpius'</p><p>••••</p><p>Albus dragged his feet as he found his way back to the Slytherin common room.</p><p>It was Thursday afternoon and the stress of the week was weighing him down. He hadn't heard from Scorpius since Monday and was beginning to feel anxious. What if Scorpius wasn't able to return tomorrow after all? What if they did the test and decided he wasn't actually getting better?</p><p>He had a small break until his next class. He usually used it to find a snack and sit outside for some fresh air but today he just felt like flopping into his bed – Scorpius' rather – and if he didn't wake up in time for his last class, then oh well.</p><p>Before he could even make it to he seventh year boy's dormitory, the Head Girl stopped him.</p><p>"Hey, Potter. Headmistress McGonagall said she wanted you to meet her in her office."</p><p>Albus gave her a curious look, "Right now?"</p><p>The Head Girl nodded, "She said you're dismissed from your last class too."</p><p>"Why?" Albus' stomach twisted nervously. He tried to recall if he'd snapped at another student recently. And then it dawned on him - it probably had to do with Scorpius...</p><p>"I dunno," she shrugged, "Didn't say, but she didn't seem upset at least."</p><p>"Okay, thanks," Albus nodded as he turned back to the dorm to drop his bag off.</p><p>The Head Girl's words didn't ease Albus' anxiety as he trudged up several flight of stairs to the Headmaster's office.</p><p>He'd begun nervously chewing at his fingernails as all the possible worst case scenarios ran through his head about Scorpius. By the time he got to the door he'd convinced himself that Scorpius would be stuck in the hospital for another month.</p><p>He reached the gargoyle that concealed the staircase and gave the password – another perk to being a Potter, always knowing the password. His feet felt heavy as he made his way up the moving stairs and stepped inside the office.</p><p>Albus opened his mouth to announce his presence but a head of blond hair grabbed his attention and he could only breathe out a massive sigh of relief, "Scorpius!" he nearly sprinted, throwing his arms around the other boy's shoulders. He barely even registered McGonagall's greeting.</p><p>"Hi," Scorpius giggled as he teetered on his feet due to Albus' sudden weight on him.</p><p>"You're okay! I was so worried that you weren't going to be able to leave, but you're here now and I'm so glad," Albus rambled, his face buried into Scorpius' neck. </p><p>"Yes, I'm doing okay," Scorpius agreed, hugging Albus back just as tightly.</p><p>Albus pulled away wanting to kiss him but hesitated. This was entirely new territory. They hadn't even discussed whether they were telling people. And was it weird to kiss in front of their Headmaster? Probably...</p><p>Scorpius must of had similar thoughts because they both hesitated, their faces close and their eyes searching the other, darting quickly between the other's lips and eyes.</p><p>A shy giggle escaped Scorpius' lips as he stepped away, deciding to save a kiss when they had some privacy. Albus just smiled understandingly.</p><p>Suddenly the fireplace next to them rumbled and Draco stepped out hauling Scorpius' school trunk.</p><p>"Good evening, Draco," McGonagall greeted warmly. "As I was saying before, Scorpius – here is your schedule," She proceeded to hand Scorpius his class schedule and Albus stepped towards Draco who was brushing the soot off his primly pressed clothes.</p><p>"I can take that for him," Albus gestured to the chest.</p><p>Draco's shoulders sagged slightly in relief, "Thank you, that would be great." He hesitated for a moment, glancing at Scorpius for a moment before turning back to Albus with a small smile, "Scorpius told me about you two. I'm very happy for you."</p><p>"Oh, he did?" Albus felt his cheeks flush.</p><p>"Yes, and at first I was shocked but the more I thought about it the more I wondered why it hadn't happened sooner," he chuckled and Albus felt himself relax, laughing along with Draco. "If he had started dating anyone else I would give them a long talk about treating him right and interrogating them on their intentions, but I don't need to do that with you. I know you'll be good for him."</p><p>Albus felt his heart swell with love and thankfulness at Draco's words and he could barely stutter out a 'Thank you.'</p><p>Draco just smiled and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "I know you'll take care of him. You both need each other. That was obvious when he was in the hospital."</p><p>Albus could only nod in agreement before Scorpius turned back to them, stepping close to Albus with his class schedule in his hands, "Shall we head to the common room now?" He asked.</p><p>"If you're ready," Albus smiled.</p><p>Scorpius nodded and glanced back at McGonagall's desk momentarily, "I think I've got everything."</p><p>Draco then stepped forward, his arms outstretched for Scorpius who gladly leaned in, hugging his father back. "I want you to have a good last year, okay? Owl me if you need anything at all, or if you just want to talk, you know where to find me." Draco pulled away slightly to get a better look at his son, "You're strong and I love you, Albus loves you, and your mum loves you, okay? We all want you to be happy and well. Don't forget that."</p><p>Tears pricked at Scorpius' eyes and he nodded at his dad before falling into him again, burying his head in Draco's chest, "Thanks dad. I love you too."</p><p>"Also," Draco continued playfully, "Be good to Albus, I like having him around."</p><p>Scorpius let out a watery laugh against his father's robes and nodded, "Okay dad, I will."</p><p>After the two separated, Draco held out his arms for Albus too who awkwardly accepted the hug before relaxing into the embrace. "Thank you for everything," he whispered and Albus nodded, "I'll forever be grateful for you." Draco pulled away before Albus could respond and kept a firm but comforting grip on Albus' arm. "You know you can always owl me too. I'd love to hear from you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Of course! Don't be a stranger," Draco insisted before stepping back, "Goodbye boys, love you both."</p><p>"Bye dad, love you too," Scorpius smiled, waving slightly. He then moved to grab his trunk but Albus stopped him.</p><p>"No, no, no, I've got this," he nudged Scorpius away.</p><p>"Albus," he chuckled, "It's fine, I can carry my own things."</p><p>Ignoring his protest, Albus proceeded to grab the trunk and start walking to the door, "Nope. I'm legally required to carry heavy stuff for you now that I'm your boyfriend."</p><p>Scorpius couldn't help the flustered smile that cropped up onto his face, he even tried to hide it behind his hand but Albus just beamed back at him.</p><p>"Goodbye Draco! I'll see you during the holiday," Albus finally replied before he and Scorpius left the Headmaster's office.</p><p>"He's in good hands with Albus," McGonagall spoke fondly after the two boys had disappeared through the doorway.</p><p>Draco couldn't help but smile in response, "He definitely is."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>